Asher Forrester
Asher Forrester is one of the main protagonists and the secondborn son of Lord Gregor Forrester and Lady Elissa Forrester. Much quicker to anger than his older brother, Asher's relationship with his father became strained and one too many mistakes resulted in his exile. Asher had always been a rebellious youth – brawling in taverns, sleeping with whores, and finding ways to raise his father’s ire, straining the familial relationship between them further. But his life took a dark turn when, at age seventeen, he fell in love with Gwyn Whitehill, the eldest daughter of his father’s bitter rival. Bloodshed ensued and Lord Forrester faced a grim choice: go to war, or exile Asher across the Narrow Sea. He chose the latter. Asher remains in Essos to this day, living as a sellsword, trying not to think about the life he left behind. Allying himself with a sellsword named Beskha, the two fought side-by-side for four years, making enemies of the Lost Legion and stealing from Second Sons commander, Croft. Finding themselves in Yunkai, Asher reunited with his Uncle, Malcolm Branfield, who states that his aid is required at Ironrath, where the Forresters are under pressure from their mortal enemies, the Whitehills. Asher, Beskha, and Malcolm begin a journey to recruit an army of Sellswords from Daenerys Targaryen, stationed in Meereen, but time is running out and the Lost Legion are on their tails. The trio confront the Lost Legion in a canyon, but manage to escape into a cave where they can bottleneck their enemies. In doing so Asher comes across Drogon, one of Daenerys Targaryen's dragons. The trio escape, though Malcolm or Beskha ends up scorched by the beast. The three of them reach the Meereen encampment and find Croft, who threatens to handicap Asher, but it turns out to be a joke. Croft takes Asher to Daenerys, making him one step closer to saving his family. Character Asher is shown to have adjusted well to his new life in Essos, making various allies and surviving fairly well. His personality is quite sarcastic and humorous, though his violent and aggressive side still shines through in situations of combat, a trait that he shares with his brother. He is loyal to those who earn his trust, but is also utterly merciless to his foes. As with Rodrik, Mira, Ethan, and Gared Tuttle, Asher's personality can be manipulated by the player. Asher can be pacifistic, caring, and protective, or he can be ruthless, violent, bloodthirsty, and even sadistic. Game Of Thrones "Iron From Ice" Asher doesn't appear in the episode, but mentioned numerous times. If Ethan talks to Malcolm, the uncle will announce that he is going to find Asher to aid the house. Ethan talks to his mother about it and tells him that while Asher is volatile and unfit to lead, it never hurts to have another sword by your side. Ethan can then choose to send Malcolm to find Asher or not. "The Lost Lords" The episode begins at Essos. Asher Forrester is pissing in a corner when a bug approaches. He glares at it then ignores it. He finishes and goes back inside, to see his friend, Beskha pulling out her sword in defense. She tells him his ale's getting warm. He walks over and the two of them drink. They are holding a fat man captive, he is tied up. The Lost Legion walks in and asks where the man is. They give Asher and Beskha four hundred dragons. Tazal hears the fat man making noise. He walks over and slits his throat. Asher and Beskha get into a fight with the Lost Legion men and Asher ends up slicing Tazal's arm off, he is given a choice after that to break his neck or blow out his knee. Malcolm Branfield saves Asher from getting killed by a Lost Legion man. They escape the tavern they were inside and he tells Asher that he's come to bring Asher home to Ironrath. Asher, Beskha and Malcolm continue to walk through Essos to leave. Beskha reveals that she has unfinished business in Mereen. She decides to come with anyways. Lost Legion soldiers show up and the three hide. Asher gets the choice to let Beskha kill a soldier, or stop her. After that, they leave Essos. "The Sword in the Darkness" The episode begins with Asher, Malcolm and Beskha continuing on their adventure to Mereen. They reach a dead end and they must find a way out. Asher finds an opening and then the Lost Legion members catch up with them, the three of them escape into the tunnel. Asher looks for a way out while Malcolm and Beskha fight off the Lost Legion. Asher spots a light and heads towards it but stops once he sees a dragon. He can choose to fend it off or run for it. Some members of the Lost Legion get afraid of the dragon and run off, but some stay. Malcolm and Beskha get into trouble and Asher is given the choice to save one of the two. Whoever is saved gets saved and whoever is left behind gets burned by the dragon. The three of them escape with only Malcolm/Beskha injured. In Mereen, Malcolm/Beskha tells them that he will find Croft for them while Asher speaks with whoever got burned by Drogon. Croft angrily punches Asher when he walks in and pins him against the wall and says he has to pay him back by losing an eye, tounge or arm. Croft reveals that he is just kidding and stating that he was white as a snow bear's ass. Asher reveals that he saw one of Daenerys Targaryen's dragons, he schedules a time to speak with her about Drogon. Asher walks in to meet with the Khaleesi, Daenaerys Targaryen, as she advises him to choose his words carefully when speaking of Drogon. "Sons of Winter" Asher speaks with Daenerys about Drogon. At first, she does not believe him and tells him that many others have claimed to see Drogon. Asher can show Beskha/Malcolm's burns or Drogon's tooth. Asher tells her he needs an army for his family and she offers Asher to join Croft and his men to liberate Mereen. She demands that Malcolm stays with her. Beskha shows her anger about going back to Mereen. Croft warns Asher to not 'fuck this up' and leaves to announce two more have been added to the mission. Later on, Beskha and Croft are having a dispute when Beskha is getting drunk. Beskha punches him in the stomach and Croft tells Asher to deal with her. Beskha punches Asher and Asher can choose to fight back or refuse. After their dispute, she reveals that she was a slave and that her master was Dezhor zo Raza and that he made her slaughter other children as a child. A while after, Asher says goodbye to Malcolm and heads to the others to get ready to do the mission. Croft, Beskha and Asher take the east. The three of them walk through the alleyways of Mereen, remaining quiet and stealthy. Beskha sees a slave being beaten by two men. Once they run off, Beskha goes over to the slave and asks what they did to him. The slave says that the Mother of Dragons will come to liberate them. Beskha runs off and throws her master outside and points a sword at him. Croft tells her that she needs to keep him alive and be given a fair trial at the judgement of the Khaleesi. Asher can choose to kill the Master himself, stop Beskha from doing so or let Beskha kill her master. Soon after, Croft, Asher and Beskha plan out how to take out the guards. Beskha and Asher take the two in the front, they move forward and Asher can choose to use the crossbow or approach the guards and let Croft use the crossbow. They proceed and Asher and Beskha climb over a few rocks while Croft stands guard. Asher and Beskha then split up and go around the house to take out a few guards. Asher then can stick to Croft's plan or rush the few guards guarding the Harpy. Either way, the guards get alerted and try to light the torch. Asher must use his axe to stop the fuse but he must reclaim it once a guard climbs ontop of the Harpy to complete the lighting of the beacon. Asher breaks the right side of the Harpy off, with the guard falling off. The three rejoice as the job has finished. "A Nest of Vipers" Beskha, Asher and Malcolm visit Daenerys Targaryen about the mission. Dany asks if there was any trouble, Asher can choose to tell her about Dezhor or not say anything, either way she finds out from Croft. If you sided with Croft about Dezhor and kept him alive in Episode 4, Dany will give you enough gold to buy a ship and army, but not give the Second Sons. She also reveals that she had plans for Malcolm and asks to stay in Essos and serve her. Malcolm asks for him to think it over and talk to Asher about it. She agrees and Asher questions if he's really considering it, and Malcolm offers that she could be a good ally if she does take the Iron Throne, and Asher can either disown him for it or encourage him. Beskha, Asher and Malcolm visit Daenerys Targaryen about the mission. Dany asks if there was any trouble, Asher can choose to tell her about Dezhor or not say anything, either way she finds out from Croft. If you sided with Croft about Dezhor and kept him alive in Episode 4, Dany will give you enough gold to buy a ship and army, but not give the Second Sons. She also reveals that she had plans for Malcolm and asks to stay in Essos and serve her. Malcolm asks for him to think it over and talk to Asher about it. She agrees and Asher questions if he's really considering it, and Malcolm offers that she could be a good ally if she does take the Iron Throne. Asher and Beskha reach the Fighting Pits, and Beskha warns that they have no rules but killing. The two of them walk up the stairs, and The Beast approaches them, acknowledging Beskha's return, calling her The Basilisk. The Beast threatens Asher, calling him an outsider, Asher can headbutt him which gets him into good terms with him. Either way, they get let in and speak to Amaya while two men are fighting in the pits. Asher says that he wants the Pitfighers to help him reclaim his home. The Beast says they don't know who he is until Asher bleeds. They throw Asher in the Fighting Pits, telling him to fight against Bloodsong, who is very fast and skilled. Asher is given weapons by the Pitfighters watching. After defeating Bloodsong, Asher can kill him or spare him. As the crowd cheers Asher on, Asher tells the Pitfighters about how they can get all the gold they want by fighting for House Forrester, which is enough to convince them. At a dock, Asher prepares to set sail, bringing the Pitfighters on. Malcolm approaches and tells him that he wants to help Dany take the Iron Throne and says goodbye to Asher. Asher walks onto the sailboat and sets sail. On the sailboat, Beskha tells Asher that the Pitfighters may not want to fight for Rodrik, saying that Lord sounds alot like Master. They reach land and jump off the boat and find Rodrik in armor with Duncan/Royland. The two brothers say hello to each other and Rodrik tells him that Ludd has something planned. Asher spots a Whitehill soldier walking and gets suspicious. The Whitehill soldier cuts the rope which shuts the gate and then the Whitehills start shooting arrows at Forrester soldiers and ambushes everyone. The Beast runs to push up the gate, and says that it won't go further. Harys throws a spear at The Beast, hitting him under his left arm, through his body, killing him. Asher and Rodrik run to it and try to push open the gate. Rodrik tells him that only one can stay behind to keep the gate open. The player must make a choice to have Asher or Rodrik stay behind. Whoever stays behind fights and kills many Whitehills before dying themself. Whoever survives will be playable in the final episode. "The Ice Dragon" If Asher survived the previous episode, he will order his men to stop down the road, and they stage an ambush for a group of Whitehill soldiers pursuing them. Asher, the sentinel, Beska and the pit fighters easily defeat the Whitehill soldiers but Gryff wasn't among them causing Beska to call Gryff a "bloody coward". A dying Whitehill soldier will taunt Asher, and he can beat the soldier to death or leave him to die. Beshka will then talk to Asher about how she wishes she could have known Rodrik, and laugh with him about "how much of an ass his little brother can be." Upon returning to Ironrath, Asher is reunited with his mother Elissa and little sister Talia. Asher then reveals Rodrik's death to his family. Asher takes up his father's greatsword and his role as Lord of House Forrester. His rule does not last long before Ludd Whitehill arrives with his army. Whitehill comes up to the gate with Gryff and his general and announces that while he would love to kill every last Forrester, he is also willing to accept surrender. His terms are surprisingly generous. In exchange for surrendering, Ryon's return, and being allowed to live, the Forresters must swear fealty to him and be his bannermen. Asher would wed Gwyn to unite the two houses and Ludd would supervise the Ironwood business. Given one hour to decide whether to surrender or die, Asher's council decide to let Ludd think he's won and either ambush or poison him and the stage is set for the White Engagement. Gwyn talks to Asher shortly before the celebration of the Houses' peace terms and tries to convince him not to do anything rash, as she just wants both their families to live in peace. Gwyn indicates that she still loves Asher and that they can control the future of their houses if they wed, a future with peace between their families. Gwyn reveals she was the one who convened Ludd to offer these terms to his family and that her father is actually terrified of him and thinks he is dangerous. Afterward, Duncan or Royland will ask if the attack plan is still on or if it is called off. If Asher chooses to keep the plan going, the situations differ depending on the method: ambush or poison. If it is an ambush, Asher will give the signal once Ludd is sitting at the head table and the warriors will attack. Gryff will be killed by Asher but Ludd escapes to the outside where he rallies his army and proceeds to sack Ironrath. Gwynn will then stab Asher in the back and say that he ruined the possible peace between their families and their future together. If poison is the method, Talia will pour Ludd his wine at the head table. Ludd will insist Asher drink from the same cup as him to symbolize the union of their houses. Elissa will then cut in and insist on drinking it with Ludd instead. If Asher lets her, both she and Ludd die, but Gryff escapes to the army and proceeds to sack Ironrath. If Asher does not let her, Ludd becomes suspicious and Asher's warriors attack. Ludd escapes to the army, Gryff is killed, and Ironrath is sacked. If either the ambush or poison plan is called off, Elissa will see that Duncan or Royland is signaling to cancel the plan. She will then get up from the head table abruptly, causing Ludd to be suspicious. Asher then gets up to reason with his mother. Gwyn asks Asher is everything is okay. Asher then tries to assure Ludd that he and Gwyn will marry as promised. but Elissa insists he is allowing their house to be destroyed by cooperating with Ludd's peace terms. Asher angrily tells Elissa to stop. Elissa will then pull out a knife and attack Ludd slashing his face. This causes the canceled ambush to be set off. Asher battles Gryff eventually overpowering Gryff and sending him crashing into a blazing fire. Asher then kills Gryff, avenging Rodrik's death, a Whitehill soldier then stabs him, but Gwyn comes to his aid and kills the man. Gwyn remains frozen, in shock over how badly things turned out and remarks how it could have been so different. Asher pursues Ludd, however, he escapes to his army and proceeds to sack Ironrath. Asher proceeds to fight his way to Ludd killing several Whithill soldiers in the process with the help of the Forrester soldiers, Royland/Duncan, Amaya, and the pit fighters. Near the end of the battle, Asher battles Ser Harys and is nearly burned by him but Elissa comes to his aid and stabs Harys in the back, however, turns around and stabs Elissa in the stomach. Asher fights back but is grievously wounded by Ser Harys and stabbed through the right hip. Asher then manages to bury his axe into Harys neck twice while he keeps twisting the sword still lodged in his hip sending Harys to his knees. Asher then grabs a hand full of Hary's hair and finishes Harys off by driving the Forrester family sword through his mouth and out the back of his head, killing him. Asher then pulls out Harys' sword and then crawls over to his mother badly wounded and she says "my son" before dying. Asher is then surrounded by Whitehill soldiers and is about to be killed but his Sentinel, either Duncan or Royland, will tackle him to safety and puts him on a horse and have him ride to safety. If the traitor was allowed to live by Rodrik, Talia will free the traitor and both of them find Asher. If the traitor was executed, it will be the Sentinel who finds Asher with Talia, or Gwyn if Asher abandoned the plan, abandoning her family to be with Asher and believed Asher was trying to do the right thing by calling off the ambush/poisoning. She then tells a badly wounded Asher that they will overcome this. Killed Victims * Numerous people * Numerous Lost Legion men. * Tazal (Determinant) * Dezhor zo Raza (Determinant) * Several unnamed guards. * Bloodsong (Determinant) * Several Whitehill soldiers * Gryff Whitehill (Determinant) * Ludd Whitehill (Caused, Determinant) * Harys (Determinant) Non-Canon Deaths If Asher fails to complete a certain objective, it is possible for him to be killed. These deaths are non-canon and will result in a "Valar Morghulis" screen. Asher will then re-spawn and be allowed to try again. The following is a list of times Asher can die. Relationships Due to his exile, Asher likely has lost contact with the members of his family. It is unknown how he currently views them. Gregor Forrester Though their relationship was not shown in game, it can be assumed that Gregor and Asher had an irritated relationship and did not get along. Asher often tried to agitate his father and this eventually led to his exile. Ethan Forrester Asher was incredibly defensive of Ethan when they were young. When he found out Ethan was being bullied, Asher leapt into action without second thought and 'knocked half of the boy's teeth out." Beskha Asher and Beskha have a close, platonic bond to the point where they refer to each other as 'brother' and 'sister'. They have survived alongside each other for four years and have a great amount of trust, as well as strong cooperation in a fight. They agreed to 'fight together and die together' - leaving Beskha distraught if Asher remains in the port. Malcolm Branfield Though their relationship and trust is questionable, Asher and Malcolm have a strong bond. Malcolm has a lot of faith in his nephew and believes he is a capable leader of men - in contrast to what Ashers' parents seem to believe. That said, Malcolm often finds himself questioning Asher's rash decisions. Appearances Game Of Thrones * Asher's appearance in The Ice Dragon is determinant on if you saved Asher instead of Rodrik at the end of A Nest of Vipers. Family Tree Trivia * Asher was exiled at 17 and has been fighting with Beskha for four years. This suggests that he is around twenty-one years old. * Asher is the only protagonist who does not appear in Episode One, Iron From Ice. ** Rodrik appears in Iron From Ice but is not a playable character during that episode. * Asher is the second playable character to die. (Determinant) References Category:House Forrester Category:Playable Characters Category:Sellswords Category:Males Category:Main Characters Category:Determinant Category:Deceased Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Alive Category:Characters Category:Lords Category:Unknown Category:Antagonists